


have eyes only for you

by Alahnore



Category: Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alahnore/pseuds/Alahnore
Summary: Valvatorez had a tendency to obsess over things important to him–sardines, promises, being a proud and noble demon, Fenrich…





	have eyes only for you

Ask Valvatorez about sardines and he’d go on for years. Ask him about being a proud and noble demon and he’d go on for weeks. Ask him about promises and he’d go on for days. It was a pretty consistent pattern—whatever Valvatorez considered important, he was like to obsess over it. He would spend decades on trying to learn, theorize and master whatever concepts fascinated him so and become a veritable walking dictionary of facts and beliefs related to the topic. Even when he was a Tyrant he would learn about things like ‘comrades’ and ‘allies’ and found himself lusting for more knowledge of the concepts, chasing after the threads of information and forming his own foundations that still existed hundreds of years later. It was his obsession into these things that lead to him landing in Hades and eventually running around trying to fix the entire Netherworld, then eventually challenging God.

And even after all of that, he still obsessed and poured his efforts into these sorts of things. However, he had basically become the paragon of sardines and promises and what not. Eventually he had to obsess over something else.

Or really, _resume_ obsessing.

It was a problem, of course. Actually there were several problems. Things like sardines had books and readily stored information to find; concepts like promises and ideals had several real-life accounts to observe and experience. _Objects_ and _things_ and _ideas_ were easy to obsess over, because they were far easier to garner information on.

Valvatorez’s problem was this ‘something else’ really wasn’t a _thing_ , but a _someone_ , and it was far harder to obsess over a _someone_. Especially _his_ someone.

And in a way it was astounding and only made it all the more engrossing to do so! He’d watch, listen, observe and directly ask… and yet answers would allude him. Or only lead to more questions and mysteries, more intrigue and pulling Valvatorez deeper in. Every day there was something new to marvel and discover… and every day even the things he already knew Valvatorez enjoyed. Little things, big things… looks and gestures and simple words. Valvatorez was finding himself unable to ever envision life without those, without them, and it only made the ‘obsession’ that much worse.

Valvatorez leaned back in his seat, arms crossed and closing his eyes to rest them momentarily. Doing his best and always doing a good job were other obsessions of his. Or really just ideals he held himself to. It was becoming a fine line really. But even he needed just a tiny break, a little moment, and not even a second into his rest a little selfish want made itself known in his mind.

Luckily, Fenrich was a mind reader, and a polite knock on Valvatorez’s door made him open his eyes. “My Lord, it’s about late afternoon, I thought perhaps you’d want a snack.”

Briefly Valvatorez’s mind wondered if this ‘snack’ would even be safe eating, but he wasn’t going to tell Fenrich no. “Come in,” he called. Once the werewolf stepped into his threshold, Valvatorez’s nose told him the large, plump sardine in Fenrich’s grasp was safe. “Perfect timing, Fenrich. That was exactly what was on my mind.”

Fenrich had a very smug smile even as he approached, setting the little platter in front of Valvatorez. “I know you best, my Lord. It had been exactly four hours since your last sardine… I knew you’d want one.”

Valvatorez paused, staring even as Fenrich set his hand over his chest and bowed slightly before giving a polite step back. It was true. Fenrich knew him best… he would set an agreeable schedule, plot ambitious schemes Valvatorez could admit he enjoyed and always brought him sardines. It was as if he were clockwork to Fenrich.

Maybe Fenrich obsessed too?

Abruptly Valvatorez grabbed the sardine, taking a large bite out of it. Fenrich didn’t flinch, because he knew and was aware Valvatorez did that. And yet Valvatorez knew he could do things to surprise and take Fenrich off guard. He didn’t know him completely and utterly either… even if it were true he knew Valvatorez best. They both knew each other best.

And yet no matter how much Valvatorez obsessed, watched, listened and ask, aspects of Fenrich eluded him. He munched on his snack, half-watching Fenrich now and marveling him. A little over four hundred years and still there were so many mysteries, things to find… but that might just be the fact Fenrich was a someone, not a something. Things typically didn’t change… people did. Even if many aspects of Fenrich were steadfast, he was still a living being… things happened and changed.

It was almost a shock. Fenrich would never be static. He would always have more to know, and it was almost boggling.

“My Lord? Are you alright?”

Valvatorez tossed the inedible remains of the fish onto his plate. Instead of answering he asked, “Do you ever find yourself intensely drawn to things, Fenrich?”

The question made the werewolf pause. When he paused, Valvatorez knew he hit things close or on the mark. He watched carefully as Fenrich very carefully chose his words, “Sometimes, yes. Why?”

“What do you do?”

Fenrich leaned back slightly, like the question took a swing at him. Valvatorez knew that reaction was always when Fenrich was holding back the very first thing that came to mind. He’d seen it plenty when Fenrich was angry or shocked. “It depends on the thing I suppose, my Lord… it can’t always be the same way.” Fenrich answered carefully.

It was very sage advice. Valvatorez found himself nodding. “Yes… yes, indeed, you’re right. My servant is as wise as ever… so let me ask you this, Fenrich… what if it wasn’t a _thing_?”

Fenrich froze. “What do you mean, my Lord?”

Valvatorez’s eyes were right on Fenrich’s, and the werewolf did not dare to look away. It was good, because Valvatorez always enjoyed those eyes and those myriad of emotions they could expression. “What if you find yourself intensely drawn to _someone_?”

Fenrich seemed to get even stiffer, like someone just stabbed him through the back. Was that worry in his eyes? Shame? Even from here Valvatorez could hear Fenrich’s heart beat so rapidly, the veins of his neck were still well defined and pulsing under his bandages. Of course Valvatorez kept his eyes off Fenrich’s neck. There was no need to get started on the _parts_ of Fenrich when the _whole_ of him was troublesome enough.

“I…” Fenrich started, obviously lost for words. “I suppose I’d… have to see how they felt about that.”

But of course! How could he have thought otherwise? _Things_ couldn’t care if someone obsessed over them. But _people_ , _someone_ , they had feelings to consider! It felt like such a slap. Valvatorez hadn’t even really thought that far. Over four hundred years!

But could he be blamed? Over four hundred years and there were still so many things he just didn’t _know_ about Fenrich. Things he wanted to know, almost desperately. Fenrich read him like clockwork, like he obsessed over Valvatorez… why couldn’t Valvatorez read him like that so perfectly? He did sometimes, but Fenrich was so consistent… and knew nearly everything. Valvatorez didn’t even know why Fenrich even picked him… stuck with him even after…

And that he did! And did so splendidly… Just about everything Fenrich did, Valvatorez approved or didn’t mind. Even things he didn’t, Valvatorez always forgave him. He never could remain angry at Fenrich for more than a passing moment, or even less. How could he? Fenrich was…

“Perfect.”

“What?”

Valvatorez smiled, Fenrich relaxing into a muddled mess. Yes. Yes that was the word. And it was surely why he felt this way. It was because Fenrich was the perfect demon for him. It was why he was the most important Valvatorez ever obsessed or cared so intensely for. People changed, but that part? He knew it never would. It only made everything all the better.


End file.
